The present invention relates in general to filter devices and more particularly relates to a new fluid filter device composed of a tubular element with slots of selected width disposed in a casing with seals between the element and the casing to provide a highly effective filter which has improved efficiency at lower cost than other arrangements. Devices within the scope of the present invention are particularly useful in filtering particulate matter from liquids such as in the effluent from wastewater treatment facilities such as septic tanks.
A wide variety of filter devices for such purposes are known in the art such as stacked disc-dam filter elements taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,900,084 and 3,332,552. These teachings have provided filter elements which have proved highly effective for removal of solid matter from fluids, particularly for treatment of sewage in septic tanks and for removal of other solid matter from liquids.
Other devices are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,439,323 and 4,179,372 but none has the effectiveness of devices within the scope of the present invention, particularly at the cost of devices within the scope of the present invention.
Another prior art device offered by Orenco Systems Inc. is composed of a openwork basket located in a casing where filtration is accomplished by passage of fluid through the openings in the basket. Such devices have limited flow capabilities and tend to clog easily.
In general, some of the prior art devices have proven effective but are expensive and have resulted in mechanical and other problems associated with the plugging and cleaning.
In general, no prior art device is known which provides the features, advantages and cost effectiveness of devices within the scope of the present invention.